Foggy Night
by Bloody Sunset
Summary: A strange fog's rolled into Sunnydale, and Giles is convinced it's evil, and Buffy well... she pretty much doesn't care, until of course, weird things start to happen.
1. One

**Foggy Night**

_By Darkened Ages_

_A/N I know, I really_ **_should_** _be working on other things but when things just pop into my mind... I just can't resist..._

The air was thick and full of moisture, and the fog that had rolled into the town had over stayed its never mentioned welcome. It made leaving the house something no one wanted to do, and visibility was impossible at best. But, as per usual, Buffy was still out, patrolling around the cemeteries because Giles had decided that the fog had to be evil; or the work of some one evil. He just couldn't except that the fog was just some normal, unhellish, fog from the ocean.

She sighed as she walked, gaze cast downward, wondering how she was even going to see anything so she could fight, before she yelped, tripping over something small she couldn't see on the ground. Grumbling as she recovered from her almost fall, she felt around for a headstone, and sat down.

A human like figured appeared in the fog, walking casually through the graveyard. Stopping, the shadow seemed to consider which way it wanted to go, before it continued toward her.

"Hey pet."

Buffy groaned, "What do you want Spike?"

"Oh, nothing just wondering what you're doing out tonight, s'not like you'd be able to see anything you'd be killing." He mused, standing in front of her, "Hell, I'd be surprised if you were the ne doing the killing."

"What are you trying to say blondie?"

He blinked, confused at the chosen nickname, "That you'd probably be better off not patrolling tonight, luv."

"Yeah well, tell that to Giles, he still thinks it should be all work and no play for the slayer..."

Spike smirked, and leaned in close to her, his breath tickling her face, "I think I could fix that..."

She stared into his eyes, knowing that, because they were so close, even one word could bring their faces to close for comfort, not that they already weren't.

She placed her hands on his chest, and pushed him away, effectively removing him from her personal space bubble, "You're a pig Spike."

"Maybe, but you love it."

She rolled her eyes indignantly, and stood up, set on walking away from him, but no, it could never be that easy. He followed her, chuckling softly every time she cursed him, or tripping on objects she couldn't see. Then, of course, when she stopped, he pretended not to notice and ran right into her, almost knocking her over.

He heard her sigh in frustration, the scream in surprise before the cry was muffled, and it was silent around him.

"Buffy?" he called, looking around into the fog, finding it impossible to see anything that wasn't two inches from his nose.

"Buffy!?"

A soft mew answered his call, and he looked down to see a small kitten staring back up at him wistfully. His eyes widened, "Buffy?"

The kitten mewed softly once more, and rubbed itself up against his leg.

Spike gently picked up the animal, and held it carefully in his arms, looking down at it incredulously. It meowed at him joyfully.

"Bloody Hell..."

Spike bolted back to the Magic Box, avoiding hidden traps in the fog the best he could, barely missing a six foot hole in the ground. He burst through the door of the shop, not bothering to close it behind himself, and sprinted to the table.

Xander was the first to notice him, "Dead Boy two," he greeted the vampire, ready to follow the greeting when he spotted the kitten, "Been cheating at Kitten Poker again Spike?" he asked.

"No I was-" he was interrupted by an excited squeal.

"Oh Spike! It's so cute, what's its name?" Dawn asked, taking the kitten from him adoringly.

"It's Buffy," he said, "She's-"

Xander stood up, "Spike we know about your Buffy obsession, and naming a cat after her is creepy and-"

"No you wanker! Buffy, she's been turned into the bloody kitten!" He shouted, becoming extremely frustrated.

That shut everyone one, well, for a minute anyway before the questions started flowing all at once.

"Wait what?" Willow asked, obviously confused, followed by Dawn shrieking, "My sister's a cat!?" while looking down at the little kitty in her arms disbelievingly.

Giles then looked up at Spike, "Do you happen to know how she was... well, turned into a feline?"

"No, we were just patrolling around the cemetery, and she stopped, I crashed into her, then she screamed, and then there was no more Buffy, just a cat right where she'd been before." He told him, recalling everything that had happened that night in the graveyard.

"Dear Lord..." Giles said, looking at the kitten Dawn was holding.


	2. Two

**Foggy Night**

_By Darkened Ages_

_A/N **Still** know I should be working on other things...._

Buffy groaned in pain, slowly opening her eyes. She blinked a few times, attempting to adjust her vision before she realized that she couldn't see anything. The fog, plus the fact that it was pitch black, was the main cause of her sight problem at the moment.

"Spike?" she asked the darkness, trying to sit up, but finding that she was stuck.

She pulled against the chains that held her wrists and ankles to the ground, attempting to break the metal shackles. Nothing. The only result of her struggling was having the cuffs dig and rip into the skin of her wrists, and a clang as she released the tension in the chain. Where the Hell was she? And why was she _shackled_ to the ground?

She searched the darkened fog in vain, still attempting to get a look at her surroundings, and break the hold the chains had on her. She winced, feeling the cuffs tear more skin, and the blood trickle down her arms. She finally stopped, giving up the idea that she might be able to break the chains.

"Slayer..." a coarse masculine voice echoed across the area.

"Spike?" she asked, knowing that, not only that that wasn't his voice, but that there was no way it could be him.

She heard who ever it was chuckle, "C'mon now slayer, you think that sorry excuse for a vampire could ever have gotten you in this position?"

She didn't reply, staring out into the darkness trying to figure out where the voice was coming from.

"No, I suppose he couldn't, but I can, obviously, seeing as you're here, but... where is here?" her captor asked, and Buffy wondered why he was talking to himself.

He stepped within her line of vision, smirking down at her, a mischievous glint in his brown eyes as he pushed a lock of short hair out of his face.. "And why are you here?"

She pulled against the chains once more, and he laughed. That bastard laughed at her, now she was royally pissed, "Now, now, my dear, you shouldn't struggle, it wont help anyway, that metal's reinforced with Magicks." he told her, calmly.

Her expression visibly fell, now knowing the impossibility of her escape, and she let her arms fall back to the ground, breathing a bit hard from her struggle. Now that let one of the questions he had asked early come back into her head, _Why was she here?_

He looked her up and down, "It's hard to believe you're the slayer, you're so scrawny, no muscles to be seen either... I always thought a slayer would look more... powerful..."

She growled at him, "You want to see power, let me go and I'll kick your ass." she told him, still glaring fiercely at him.

"Sassy, there's a trait of the slayers I know..." he said, "Of course, I've only met six of you, and am not sorry to say that I'm the only one who remembers their final wishes..."

Buffy's eyes widened, did that mean he'd killed six slayers? She was scared now, but didn't let it show, knowing that it would only make him happy, "Yeah well, welcome to the new generation, you wont kill me that easy."

"But I do seemed to have captured you quite easily, don't you think?" He asked, walking around her in a circle, "And detained you quite nicely as well... hmm?"

"It was because of the fog, you did nothing..."

"Ah, but I did, see the fog is that of my creation... it will disappear soon enough, once dawn breaks I think...."

Ok, so Giles had been right about the fog, he was a know it all anyway, she thought, then wondered if she could get this guy to explain a few things to her.

"What are you planing to do with me?" she asked.

"Kill you, of course, what did you think?" He answered.

"I mean now, you seemed quite content to just leave me here chained up before." she said, looking at him quizzically.

"Well, it's no fun if you're not awake..."

"Awake for what?"

"The apocalypse, my dear slayer, the end of the world you tried in vain to save for the past how ever many years of your life." She gritted her teeth, they always wanted to end the world, "And the best part, your idiotic friends, if you can even call them that, don't even know you're gone."

"What do you mean, Spike saw me just disappear, he was with me..."

"I know, which is why he now believes you've changed."

"Changed?"

"Into a cat... didn't I tell you he was a sorry excuse for a vampire, not even knowing that you were just a few feet away from him while he oogled over a cat..." The man chuckled, and Buffy was beginning to hate that sound.

"Please," she snorted, "they'll figure it out, my friends are smarter than you know..." she told him, then added in a whisper, "...I hope..."


End file.
